<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Valentine Gift by whiskygalore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432475">The Valentine Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore'>whiskygalore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gift [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Public Sex, Sunday Morning Porn Club (Supernatural &amp; Supernatural RPF), Toppy Jared, Voyeurism, Younger Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen still has much to learn about the ways of Padalecki and his people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gift [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Valentine Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing romantic Valentine’s fic isn’t really my strong point so I opted to write a little more Wedding Gift nonsense for the SMPC. Words have been hard to come by for me since the start of the year and putting them in an order that makes any kind of sense was a struggle. Happy Valentine’s Day! </p><p>(My boys aren’t celebrating Valentine’s Day, btw, let’s just say it’s more of a pagan festival... just go with it, lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen wakes slowly, stretching his limbs out across silk sheets and blinking his eyes against the sun creeping through a gap in the window coverings. He’s a little disappointed but not surprised to find himself alone in the king’s bed. Jared is a busy man who likes to attack the business of the day head on. Jensen, while not lazy, is unarguably not a morning person. Something his husband discovered, much to his amusement, very early on in their marriage. The first time Jensen, who had still been slightly terrified of Padalecki, had been brave, or indeed foolish enough to snap at Jared had been when the king had woken him, pre-sunrise, with booming conversation and no morning beverage.</p><p>Thankfully Jared had found Jensen’s grumpiness endearing rather than offensive. Jensen was fairly sure no-one had ever told the king to go boil his shaggy head in a vat of hot oil as a morning greeting before.</p><p>After three months of marriage Jared now chooses to slip out of their chambers quietly if he has early business to attend to, leaving Jensen to wake after the sun has safely risen. Other days, with less pressing demands, Jared will gently rouse Jensen into consciousness with soft kisses and warm hands cupping his morning erection, and slowly teasing him into raptures before he’s truly aware. Others, Jensen will wake with Jared’s mouth wrapped around his cock, an act that, even all these weeks after losing his virginity, still makes him blush fiercely and hide his face behind his arm. </p><p>Jensen has even awoken to find his husband already rutting inside him, his teeth scraping the back of Jensen’s neck as he spends himself. Jensen enjoys those days more than he admits. Feeling the large knot on his husband’s dick swell inside his ass, tying them together, never fails to make his vision white out, and his own far less impressive cock spurt without even a touch. Jared swears that the Gods must have made Jensen as a gift just for him. Jensen wouldn’t go so far as to say that. But, he does thank the Gods every day for the wondrous gift that is his husband’s cock. </p><p>This morning just as Jensen slips out of bed and pulls on his robe a knock sounds at the door of his chamber. Before he can as much as shout enter, the door swings open. </p><p>“Still lazing in bed, sire? Half of the day is already gone.” Christian smirks, strolling into the room as though he belongs there. </p><p>Jensen scowls. “You’re lucky I don’t have you arrested for charging into the king’s rooms uninvited.”</p><p>“I see you are still a ray of sunshine in the mornings.” Christian chuckles unabashed, sipping at a cup in his hands. “You haven’t changed since you were a child. At least now we don’t have tutors that take your tardiness out on my backside.”</p><p>“Once, Christian, only once did my lateness earn you a spanking. And as I recall it was you who had kept me up all night with tales of devils and demons.” Jensen casts a dirty look in his friend’s direction before walking over and stealing the cup out of his hand. Coffee. Jensen inhales the rich aroma before taking a long sip. Coffee is not something they have back home in Richaras. And that sad fact is only one of the numerous reasons why Jensen doubts he will ever return to his homeland.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Christian says, allowing Jensen to steal the cup without a fight. </p><p>“You really shouldn’t wander uninvited into my chambers. Jared would have your head if he had been in here.”</p><p>Christian snorts. “I’m well aware of your husband’s possessive nature and his temper, thank you very much. Trust me, if the king wasn’t already safely ensconced in his talks with Morgan I would have sent a maid to fetch you when you didn’t show up.”</p><p>Jensen looks at Christian blankly over the cup raised to his mouth. “Show up? Where?”</p><p>“Sparring? We agreed to meet at sunrise?”</p><p>“Oh,” Jensen says, a guilty flush warming his face. He had completely forgotten about his lesson this morning. “Apologies. Our arrangement slipped my mind.”</p><p>Christian rolls his eyes. “I surmised as much when you failed to appear. So, tell me, is there any hope of you dragging your lazy princess ass out of these lavish chambers in the near future so I can finally teach you how to adequately brandish a sword?”</p><p>“Mind your tongue, Christian, I am neither a princess nor a sloth. And we have been evenly matched with a sword since I was fifteen years of age, as you well know.” Jensen is back to glaring at his friend. “Unless you plan on watching me dress, I suggest it is time for you to leave.”</p><p>Christian holds up his hands and backs away. “As I want to keep my head, I’d certainly prefer you wait until I leave before you unrobe. Not that I haven’t seen your pretty ass naked before. Along with half of the city.”</p><p>Smirk firmly in place, Christian disappears before Jensen’s sluggish tongue can bite back with a witty retort. Jensen settles on savouring his coffee and taking his time dressing as revenge. He steals some fresh bread from the kitchens earning a good-natured ticking off from the cook before making his way out to the practise fields to meet his most annoying but sadly only friend.</p><p>Jared’s people are accustomed to his presence by now. They don’t show him the same level of respect as they do their king, which is to be expected, but they do nod their heads in his direction and make a path as he passes. Many of them also stare. Jensen has become accustomed to that over the past few months and ignores it, mainly. He knows he stands out here. His skin is paler, his hair lighter and his build slighter than Padalecki’s people. His green eyes are unheard of here in Santonia. A fact which fascinates some people and unsettles more than a few. </p><p>Christian has never said as much, but Jensen knows his friend has earned several bruises defending Jensen’s name and reputation amongst Padalecki’s most superstitious warriors. While Jared laughs off their wild theories that Jensen’s green eyes will bring Santonia bad luck and anger their Gods, Jensen can’t help but worry. If luck does change against these people; their harvests fail, or illness spreads, he’s wise enough to know he’ll be an easy target to focus the blame. </p><p>There’s no question that Padalecki has been good to him so far, but Jensen’s not sure how far he would go to protect Jensen in the face of his own peoples’ anger. He doesn’t look forward to finding out.</p><p>Jensen meets up with Christian in their usual place; a quiet corner of the smallest practise field. They prefer not to draw attention to themselves, unlike some of the men who spar and train more to attract admiring glances than to prepare for battle. </p><p>“So,” Christian says, tying his long hair back into a ponytail. “How does your highness wish for me to kick his ass today?”</p><p>“You have been revelling with Padalecki’s warriors again, haven’t you,” Jensen says, trying not to smile at his friend’s casual teasing. “Your language always deteriorates into bawdiness after an evening of drinking with them.”</p><p>“I have to occupy myself somehow during the long nights while you are entertaining the king. Swords? Or unarmed combat?”</p><p>Jensen ignores Christian’s jibe and the resultant flush of embarrassment that heats his face. He tells himself there is no shame in spending the nights with his husband. That is his purpose after all. The reason he’s here in this wild land, so many miles from Richaras. “I need some short sword practise, perhaps we should start with that.”</p><p>They use wooden practise swords. Padalecki witnessed them duelling with the real thing once a few weeks back and almost lost his mind. Especially when he saw the bloodied scratch on Jensen’s arm. Jensen was unamused that Jared deemed it necessary to ban him from handling a real sword when he has done just that since he was a boy. But, he is at least grateful that Padalecki hasn’t tried to stop him from riding out and sparring altogether. He had worried that the king would expect his new bride to sit idly in his chambers learning embroidery all day, like the royal consorts back home. It’s a relief that Jared seems happy to have a husband who can defend himself. </p><p>Jensen and Christian practise parrying and blocking like a well-rehearsed dance. They are even matched, having trained together in this manner since Jensen was a small boy. They break eventually when both men are breathless. Jensen’s chest heaving and fingers tingling from the winter weather and the exertion. </p><p>After quenching their thirst with water from Christian’s canteen they move on to practise unarmed combat. Jensen strips off his thick tunic leaving him in just two thin layers. The temperature may be chilled at this time of year but he’s worked up a decent sweat.</p><p>Again they are evenly matched. Jensen is not as strong as Christian but his reflexes and feet are quick. He grapples his friend down to the ground at least as often as he lands in the dirt himself. </p><p>He doesn’t notice they’ve drawn a huddle of onlookers until the crowd surrounding them simultaneously murmur a polite greeting and shuffle aside.</p><p>Distracted, Jensen hesitates, a mistake when he’s trying to best his opponent. Christian kicks his legs out from underneath him and has him on his back on the ground before he can do anything to stop it. Jensen lays dazed, and slightly winded, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“Ah, Prince Jensen, are we disturbing your rest?”</p><p>Jensen jumps to his feet so quickly he almost ruptures his insides. He’s covered in dirt and his clothes are dishevelled. He’s most certainly not at his best to greet royal guests.</p><p>The small crowd of people gathered around them wander away leaving just Jared, King Morgan and their guards staring at him. There’s a smirk on the face of Jeffrey Dean, but Jensen isn’t sure how to interpret Jared’s expression. He fears it’s nothing good. Jared is a kind husband, but his moods can turn as quick as the weather.</p><p>“Sire. King Morgan,” Jensen bows his head briefly in turn to each man. “Excuse my state of undress, Christian and I have spent the morning training.”</p><p>Jared makes no comment on Jensen’s ragged attire. He wouldn’t. His people wear far less clothing and possess far less modesty than Jensen is accustomed to. “King Morgan and I were just taking in some fresh air before we had lunch. I didn’t expect to see you rolling around in the dirt. It appears your man bested you,” Jared says, eyebrow raised. Jensen doesn’t think he’s mistaking the judgement he can hear in his husband’s tone.</p><p>“This time,” Christian says, always quick to step in to defend Jensen even when there is no threat. “I have been on my back as often.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Morgan chuckles, knowingly. Jared’s eyes narrow minutely. “It’s good to see you again, Prince Jensen,” Morgan continues smoothly. “I fear I haven’t set eyes on you since your father’s funeral. He was a fine man. A good king. He is sorely missed. It is reassuring to see that you have grown into a fine young man yourself. As beautiful as I heard told. King Jared is very lucky.”</p><p>“That I am,” Jared says, in Jensen’s stead. “I’m sure my beloved’s brother had no idea what treasure he was gifting me with when he sent Jensen my way.”</p><p>“I believe I was traded not gifted,” Jensen points out. “I imagine my brother would be quite livid if he knew you were in talks with Jeffrey Dean Morgan seeing as how you had promised to side with the Ackles against him.”</p><p>Jared’s mouth tightens. “I promised your brother my support should King Morgan attack his lands.”</p><p>Morgan’s tone is somber this time when he addresses Jensen. “Your father and I were allies for years, child. You must know I’ve never had any interest in your land or people. But King David, he’s determined to cause war and hardship where peace once reigned. I cannot allow him to overrun my land. He’s already sent men to burn my outlying villages and murder innocent people. If he isn’t stopped sharply and soon, many lives in many countries will be lost. King Jared is doing what’s best for you and your people.”</p><p>Jensen bows his head, his heart conflicted. He knows his brother is power-hungry. A tyrant in the making. One who cares for his people as much as he cares about his younger brother, which is to say not at all. He needs to be stopped. But still, he feels a dull ache of guilt for his disloyalty to Richaras. </p><p>“Of course you are right,” Jensen returns, eyes downcast submissively. “I would never question the actions of my new king and husband.”</p><p>Jared scoffs. “If only that were true my life would be far more restful.”</p><p>“But less interesting I would venture,” Morgan chuckles, patting Jared on the shoulder before addressing Jensen once more. “We should leave you to your practice. Your husband and I still have much to discuss before the feasting tonight.”</p><p>“Ah yes,” Jared says, clapping his hands together and grinning widely. “Our Lupentine Feast. We certainly do not wish to be late for the festivities. Until later husband.”</p><p>“Yet another feast?” Jensen sighs, after Jared and Morgan take their leave. “Do these people celebrate <em> every </em> minor God and Goddess in the heavens?”</p><p>Christian pats his back. “I’ve heard much excited chatter about this feast. I’m surprised you haven’t. It promises to be an <em>interesting</em> evening.”</p><p>“You hear far more gossip than I do,” Jensen points out. Whereas Jensen is seen as something of an oddity, people actually talk to Christian like he’s one of them. Jensen tries to see that as a good thing rather than pout.</p><p>“That’s because unlike you I am good looking, witty <em>and</em> charming,” Christian teases. “And more than one young lady has already asked me if I’m joining in the festivities tonight.”</p><p>“And what festivities are these? Which God are we celebrating this time? The god of Eternal Bacon? The Goddess of Door Hinges?” </p><p>Christian smirks, his eyebrows wiggling. “The goddess of love, passion and fertility. It promises to be a most pleasant night. Especially for the young, free, single and devilishly handsome.”</p><p>“So, not for you then?”</p><p>“And just for that I will no longer be taking it easy on you.”</p><p>Jensen laughs and readies himself in a fighting stance. “And I will try not to damage your unfortunate face and further impede your chances of a successful night.”</p><p><br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You are wearing too many clothes.”</p><p>Jensen looks down at himself. Considering the chill in the castle air he thinks he’s attired sensibly. Perhaps even too lightly. Of course Jared is half-naked as always. </p><p>“This is a celebration of love and fertility, little one. You look more the embodiment of prudence and chastity.”</p><p>Jensen smoothes down the fine cloths covering his chest. “Apologies if my attire displeases you, my Lord.” His words are polite, his tone is definitely not. </p><p>“The only time your attire truly <em> pleases </em> me is when it is absent.”</p><p>Jensen blushes as much at his husband’s dark gaze as his words. “I doubt your guests this evening want to see me naked.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Jared says, leaning down to press a kiss against Jensen’s lips. “Morgan would like nothing better than to see my beautiful boy bride in all his glory. He is quite enamoured with you.”</p><p>“Or perhaps he is just enamoured with my brother’s lands?” Jensen blurts out, his tongue as usual running away from him.</p><p>Jared huffs an impatient sounding noise against Jensen’s cheek. “You think me wrong for meeting with Morgan? For turning against your brother? I didn’t think you still held any affection for David after what he did to you?”</p><p>Jensen sighs. He doesn’t. Not at all. It would be wrong to pretend otherwise. “I don’t care about David. He deserves no one’s loyalty, least of all mine. I just… I don’t wish to see my homeland and my people suffer.”</p><p>“<em>Your </em> people?” Jared questions. “You are married to the king of Santonia. These are your people, Jensen.”</p><p>Jensen groans in frustration. “Of course. You are right. But, I grew up in Richaras. They may no longer be my people, but I cannot pretend I no longer care about them.”</p><p>Jared concedes the point with a tilt of his head. “I understand why your loyalties are torn, but you must trust me to do the right thing for all our lands and peoples.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jensen says, nodding. And strangely he means it. Already he trusts Jared more than his own brother. Padalecki may still be a mystery to him at times, but Jensen knows in his heart that he is a good man. </p><p>“Enough talk of these troubles for tonight, I think.” Jared plucks at Jensen’s tunic. “Now, remove this offensive garment. No consort or mine will attend the Lupentine feast dressed like an old maid.”</p><p>Jensen allows Jared to dress him as he sees fit. Which is to say, barely dressed at all. After muttered complaints and a minor sulk from Jensen, Jared does allow him to wear a shirt covering his chest. It’s sheer white silk and unfastened at the front, fluttering open to reveal his slim torso, but it’s better than nothing which is what Jared would see him in. Combined with just a pair of deep red silk pants, not even undergarments much to Jensen’s embarrassment, Jensen is sure he will spend the night uncomfortable and shivering.</p><p>“You are beautiful,” Jared assures him, holding Jensen’s face between his hands and kissing him soundly before they leave their chambers. </p><p>Jensen doesn’t feel beautiful. Especially not walking side by side with Jared as they enter the great hall. Jared is magnificent, dressed in only leather pants that cling to his thick thighs. His wide shoulders, broad chest and firm stomach are still bronzed from the past summer sun and his hair is long and wild. He radiates power and strength with every long-legged stride. In comparison Jensen feels skinny and pale and sorely lacking in every way. </p><p>The hall is already alive with the sound of excited chatter but the feasting and revelry don’t start in earnest until after they arrive; Jared’s voice soaring above the rabble as he commands the musicians to play, the wine to flow, and the food to be plentiful. </p><p>To Jensen’s relief the fireplaces are well-lit and along with the torches lining the walls, the temperature in the hall is warmer than he would have imagined. And, as Jared had sworn to Jensen, they certainly aren’t underdressed for the occasion.There is more skin on show than Jensen has ever seen in his life. Every King Morgan is bare-chested, a fur cloak, black as the night sky, draped over his shoulders. His booming laugh and crude stories already earning him a captivated audience. </p><p>Jensen is still shy at events like these, relying on Jared to command all the attention on himself. He relaxes more as the evening wears on and the wine warms his insides and clouds out his anxieties. </p><p>As they eat Morgan and Jared banter like old friends, each trying to outdo the other with tales of daring battles and unlikely escapades. Morgan teases Jensen more than once with stories of how precocious and pretty he was as a child. Jared laughs along, his arm draping across Jensen’s shoulders protectively, or perhaps possessively, when Jeff’s eyes linger too long on Jensen’s lips. </p><p>Jensen will blame the wine for the length of time it takes him to notice the turn the festivities take once the food has been eaten and the music has grown more raucous. At first he thinks the revellers are simply dancing, but when he looks more closely he realises that is not all they are doing. </p><p>“Are they… are they fornicating?” Jensen asks, hating how shocked he sounds. </p><p>Jared looks down at him and laughs, though not unkindly. “Of course they are, my sweet love. This is the Lupentine feast. A time to celebrate life and love. To please our most beautiful goddess with acts of passion that she may grant fertility and lasting partnerships to all who seek them.”</p><p>“But… this is… an <em>orgy</em>,” Jensen says, watching wide-eyed as a young woman falls down to her knees to kiss the erect cock of a man who’s tongue is in another man’s mouth. Not far from them is a man sucking on his lover’s breasts while she sits astride him on a chair, undulating against him.”</p><p>“It most certainly is,” Jared agrees. “Look, your friend seems more than happy to join in with the celebrations.”</p><p>Jensen looks to where Jared is pointing. Christian has two girls wrapped around him, their breasts bared and rubbing against his chest. Their fingers laced in his hair as they fight over his mouth. </p><p>“Oh my Gods,” Jensen says, slapping his hand across his eyes. “That is not something I ever desired to witness.”</p><p>Jared laughs beside him. “After these past few months in my bed I cannot believe you are still an innocent, Jensen.”</p><p>“I’m not an innocent,” Jensen says. “I just never wished to see my friend enjoying himself quite so thoroughly.”</p><p>“Why not, little one? He has seen you dancing on my knot hasn’t he?”</p><p>Jensen groans. </p><p>So does Morgan, but in an entirely different way.</p><p>Despite himself Jensen lowers his hand and looks towards Jeffrey Dean. The king has head thrown back and his hands around the heads of a boy and a girl who are kneeling between his legs. Their lips are almost kissing as they lick at his dick. Jensen finds himself unable to look away. He watches, rapt, as the girl ducks her head to lap at the king’s balls and the boy sucks Morgan’s cock into his mouth</p><p>“They make a pretty picture, do they not?” Jared says from beside him. </p><p>Jensen can only blush in response. </p><p>“I think you are jealous, little one,” Jared growls, leaning down so his lips brush against the shell of Jensen’s ear, his fingers brushing over Jensen’s cock which has grown hard with wanting. “I think you would like to take the weight of Morgan’s cock into your own mouth.”</p><p>Jensen is so intent on watching Morgan lazily thrust his cock down the boy’s throat that it takes a second for him heed Jared’s words. His face heats even more when he does. “No, sire,” he gasps, directing his gaze towards his husband. “I don’t… I wouldn’t… I want only you.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.” Jared grins. “But it is allowable to have desires. Especially when you have led such a sheltered life, my little virgin. I imagine you might wonder if all men are as talented as I at making you beg.”</p><p>“No,” Jensen says, truthfully. “I only ever think about the things you do to me. You hands on my body. I would never want anyone else to touch me the way you do.”</p><p>Jared’s smile softens. “My perfect gift. I must truly have pleased the Gods to have been given such a rare treasure. Come, Jensen, let us give thanks to the deities for bringing us together.”</p><p>“Now?” Jensen swallows hard. “Here?”</p><p>“What better time and place?” </p><p>Despite his reluctance Jensen finds himself dragged upon his husband’s lap. His back flush against Jared’s chest. He can’t help but moan softly when Jared’s hand cups his erection. “You like to pretend you are incorruptible, my sweet angel, but your body does not lie. This excites you. The sights and sounds, the heady scent of fornication all around makes you hunger for my touch. Doesn’t it?”</p><p>While one of Jared’s hands is fondling Jensen’s cock through his fine silk pants, the other is playing with Jensen’s nipples, rolling them and plucking them until Jensen isn’t sure if he’s feeling pleasure or pain. He spreads his legs wider, and leans his head back against Jared’s shoulder. He can feel his husband’s dick growing hard beneath his ass and can’t stop himself from grinding against it.</p><p>Jared groans his approval. “That’s it, beloved, let them see how much you want me. Let them all watch you honour the gods with your desire for me.”</p><p>One handed, Jared unfastens Jensen’s pants, pushing them down until Jensen wriggles out of them altogether. “Have I ever told you how pretty your little cock is? How delicate?” Jared’s hand envelops Jensen’s cock completely. “How very sensitive to my touch?”</p><p>Jensen trembles in Jared’s arms. He feels like a fluttering moth trapped in a spider’s web, about to be devoured. </p><p>“Do you see my people watching us?” Jared asks, biting gently at Jensen’s earlobe. “How many of them are wishing they are you, do you think? Spread out like a wanton slut on my knee. How many wish they were me? Playing with the prettiest princess in all the kingdoms.”</p><p>“Not a princess,” Jensen huffs, breathlessly. Jared pinches a nipple between his finger and thumb, twists it until Jensen whimpers. He rolls Jensen’s tight balls in his other hand before sliding his fingers lower and tapping at Jensen’s hole.</p><p>“Perhaps not,” he says, mouthing at Jensen’s neck. “But you are as beautiful as one. And you take my knot better than any maiden I’ve ever fucked before.”</p><p>Jensen doesn’t resist when Jared tips him off his lap, pushing him over the table in front of them. He does let out an unmanly squeak when Jared’s hand slaps across his asscheeks a dozen times, but before he can catch his breath enough to complain, Jared steals it once more by spearing his tongue into Jensen’s hole. </p><p>“Hold yourself open,” Jared demands after too short a time. “Let me see how desperate you are for my tongue.”</p><p>Jensen should feel humiliated by the command. But, perhaps thanks to the wine, or the sounds of fucking going on around them, or perhaps just because he is a whore for Jared’s tongue in his ass, he complies eagerly. Reaching behind him, he holds apart his cheeks and moans, lewd and uninhibited, when Jared licks him open.</p><p>Jared feasts on him greedily until Jensen’s hole feels loose and wet like he imagines a woman’s cunt to be. His dick dripping with need as it lies trapped between his stomach and the table. He keens louder still when Jared slides his oil-slicked fingers into Jensen’s ass alongside his tongue, working him open.</p><p>“I wonder how you ever let him out of your bed when he makes noises like that with just your fingers fucking him.” Jensen hears Morgan say, the words dull and distant as he rocks back on his husband’s fingers.</p><p>“If I had my way I’d be knot deep in his ass all day long,” Jared agrees. “Alas, Jensen has a mind of his own.”</p><p>“Is he not yours to command?” Morgan asks.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Jared allows, stuffing another finger inside Jensen’s hole to make up for the loss of his tongue. “But I would never demand anything of my beloved that he would not freely give.”</p><p>Jensen whines petulantly when Jared’s fingers slip free from his hole. Jared smacks the rounded swell of his backside just once in rebuke before turning Jensen and hauling him back onto his lap, seating him on his dick like he’s a toy to be played with. The breath rushes from Jensen’s lungs all at once. His ass full and his mind empty, aware only of Jared laying claim to him.</p><p>“Ride me, little one,” Jared says, his fingers almost meeting as his hands spread around Jensen’s waist, urging him to move. “Chase your own pleasure.”</p><p>Jensen closes his eyes, grips Jared’s shoulders and does as his king bids. He pushes his body hard, rides Jared’s dick until his thighs ache and his face burns. “Please,” he begs, for what he doesn’t know. “Please, sire. I need… I need you.”</p><p>Jared bites as his neck, pinches the stiff peaks of his nipples, urges him on with low growls and the occasional slap against his haunches like he’s trying to spur on a horse. </p><p>Time and place lose all meaning for Jensen. He screws himself down on his husband’s thick cock over and over again until sweat runs in streams down his skin and his breathing becomes laboured. He feels as though he’s lost in a trance. A slave to sensation. Craving a high that is just out of reach. </p><p>His orgasm takes him unaware, crashing over him suddenly when Jared’s knot punches up inside of him, his teeth burying into the soft flesh where Jensen’s shoulder meets his neck. Both men shudder and gasp as Jensen’s hole does its best to milk Jared’s knot dry. Jensen comes again, and yet again, his cock barely spending any seed by the end. He clings to his husband, wrung out and sated. </p><p>“Gods,” he hears Morgan say, his voice rough, and words ragged. “The boy is a treasure indeed. You are one lucky bastard.”</p><p>Jensen yelps, his arms locking around Jared’s neck as the king stands up. Jared is still tied inside of him and though Jensen is spent and boneless, shivers of pleasure wrack his body as his husband’s knot rubs sweetly against his insides. </p><p>“That I am,” Jared agrees. “And I will do everything in my power to protect this precious gift that the gods have seen fit to bestow upon me. I will kill any man who dares come between us. And any man who would wish harm upon my love. Be they friend, foe or family.”</p><p>There’s a new level of understanding in Morgan’s voice when next he speaks. “Including King David?” </p><p>“Especially King David.”</p><p>“And I will stand by your side,” Morgan vows. </p><p>Jensen, face buried against his husband’s neck, feels Jared nod. </p><p>“Come, little one,” Jared says. “I think you have pleased the Gods and our audience enough for one night. It is time I had you all to myself.”</p><p>Jensen can still hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin, and smell the sex in the air as Jared carries him through the hall. Part of him thinks he should be embarrassed by his wanton actions tonight, but another greater part of him is deeply satisfied. He is proud that he pleased his husband. That, after all, is what his brother wanted when he sent Jensen here. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Finis </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for reading ❤️ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>